Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. WO 10/109815 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus that includes a column amplifier that amplifies pixel signals, and a plurality of successive comparison capacitor units that output signals having different levels corresponding to respective bits of data to be subjected to A/D conversion to the column amplifier.